fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Shepherds
The Shepherds ( , Chrom Vigilantes in the Japanese version) are a militia led by Chrom in Fire Emblem Awakening. Profile The Shepherds are a volunteer force dedicated to protecting the people of Ylisse from bandits and the Plegian barbarians that raid the halidom's borders. This force was formed by Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick for the cause. Many members of the Shepherds are personal friends of Chrom and Lissa, while others are of Ylisse's newest knights or willing volunteers. Chrom does not force any Shepherd to fight in battles they do not wish to participate in, however all of them are willing to help out when asked. With the selection process usually made by Frederick, the individual's strength at fighting is judged, as well whether the intentions and desires are for Ylisse's peace. After said person's potential for the army is considered, they are normally trained without going to the battlefield for some time, with Ricken being the most notable example. The only exception for that process is the Robin, who immediately joined their ranks due to Chrom. Originally, the Shepherds were comprised of only Ylissean citizens; as the story progressed, the Shepherds added a few people from other countries and even a Manakete and a Taguel. Chrom is willing to allow anyone to join the Shepherds as long as he deems them worthy of his trust, even for some of the most questionable individuals such as Tharja. The Shepherds headquarters is a small garrison located in Ylisstol, not too far from the capital. Future Past In an alternate timeline, Grima's destruction eventually leads to a ruinous future. Starting from the death of Chrom, each of the Shepherds are all slowly killed over a span of 10 years, leaving behind only their children. During the events of the Future Past Story, Naga sends Chrom and his Shepherds to help the 12 Children defeat the Grima of their world. Six months after Grima is defeated by Lucina, Kjelle and Owain formed "Chrom's New Shepherds", with many new recruits applying each day. Each of the twelve children are members of the new Shepherds. Known Members Original Shepherds All of the people below were members of the Shepherds at the end of the Prologue. All other people recruited during the story of Awakening up to Say'ri, except for Lucina, have identified themselves as members of the Shepherds because Chrom accepted them into their ranks. *Chrom - The just Ylissean prince, brother of Emmeryn and Lissa. (Leader and Captain) *Robin - The amnesiac Tactician found on the wayside. (Newest member and Tactician) *Lissa - The sprightly Ylissean princess and younger sister of Emmeryn and Chrom. *Frederick - The loyal retainer for Emmeryn, Chrom, and Lissa. (Lieutenant and Second-in command) *Sully - A brash, tomboyish Shepherd Cavalier deemed a "woman to end all men." *Vaike - A thick-headed Shepherd Fighter and Chrom's self-proclaimed rival. *Maribelle - A noblewoman Troubadour Shepherd who wishes to create equal rights for all citizens. *Sumia - A clumsy but dedicated Shepherd Pegasus Knight. *Kellam - A Shepherd Knight with a lack of presence in front of other people. *Stahl - A well-meaning Shepherd Cavalier with a voracious appetite. *Miriel - A studious Shepherd Mage who wishes to research all that interests her. *Ricken - A young Shepherd Mage who desires to be treated like an adult rather than a child. Chrom's New Shepherds *Lucina - The future daughter of Chrom and princess of Ylisse. *Owain - Lissa's son from the future. *Inigo - Olivia's son from the future. *Brady - Maribelle's son from the future. *Kjelle - Sully's daughter from the future. *Cynthia - Sumia's daughter from the future. *Severa - Cordelia's daughter from the future. *Gerome - Cherche's son from the future. *Yarne - Panne's son from the future. *Laurent - Miriel’s son from the future. *Noire - Tharja's daughter from the future. *Nah - Nowi’s daughter from the future. Category:Organizations